Breathe
by gooberbot
Summary: The Princess Diaries gang a couple of years in the future. Faced with teenage pregnancy, drugs, and depression, how will they cope? Sort of oneshot, but it’s a bit too long to be called exactly that.


SUMMARY: The Princess Diaries gang a couple of years in the future. Faced with teenage pregnancy, drugs, and depression, how will they cope? Sort of one-shot, but it's a bit too long to be called exactly that.

drum roll May I present a fan fiction that I've been working on for the past six (yes count them, six) months! Because I started this when the song first came out.

This IS a songfic, but it's my sort of songfic, in which the story is based off of a song. And I try to write a good deal between verses/stanzas so you know exactly what's going on. So it's not a very typical songfic.

Disclaimer: Yes I am Meg Cabot AND Anna Nalick. I'm also Ben and Jerry, and I have a bank vault full of Chunky Monkey right next to my computer (NOT!). For those who think otherwise, I do NOT own the Princess Diaries books or Breathe(2AM).

Note: I wrote this while listening to the song, so if you have it handy, I would recommend you listen to it while you read it. So Enjoy!

"_My life is a constant roller coaster…joy followed by crushing disappointments, with occasional patches where nothing at all happens and I just admire the scenery."_

-Meg Cabot, Princess in Training

Mia Thermopolis lay down in her bed, well aware that the digital clock on her nightstand read a quarter 'til 2. In the morning.

She HAD to stop calling Michael at these outrageous hours.

But Mia had had good reason to, though. It was the only time she ever got to talk to him these days. He always worked from 1 p.m. to 9 p.m. doing his computer analyst job (weird hours if you asked her. But that's what his schedule called for). And because she was in Genovia for spring break (why they called it a break, she didn't know. It certainly wasn't a break for her), that meant that the only time she got to talk to him was after 1 A.M.

And like she'd say no to staying up late to talk to her boyfriend of three and a half years.

So there she was. Collapsed on her bed in the Genovian Palace and she was going to be dead to the world in a few moments. Then the cell phone, which she had _just_ placed next to her clock, went off.

Mia snatched it up, thinking that it was Michael calling because he forgot to tell her something. "Hello?"

"Oh, Mia," The voice came from the other side of the line. "I knew you'd be up. You're always there for me, and when I needed you to be awake, you were!"

Mia rubbed her temple. "…Tina?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. Yeah, it's me. Tina," her voice warbled.

"Tina, why are you calling me so late?"

"Late? It's not even 11 yet. OH NO! You're in Genovia aren't you!" Tina said frantically. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you are in Genovia! I should have thought before I called you. I'm sorry."

Mia noticed that her friend sounded strange, the words spilling squeakily out of the normally calm voice. "Tina, what's the matter?"

Through the receiver, Mia heard a momentary pause and then came sobbing. "Oh, Mia! I can't believe this is happening to me! I HATE HIM!" Tina cried out with a passion.

"Whoa, what! You hate who Tina? What's the matter, girl?"

Tina gulped. "Boris. Uh, he… I…I'm SO STUPID! I need you to help me, Mia! How could I let this happen!"

Mia was getting worried. "Tina," She said slowly into the receiver. "What happened?"

After another moment, Tina started to talk. "Um, Mia… I think that I'm pregnant."

Mia was dumbstruck. "What?... By… Boris?"

Tina nodded into the phone, but realized that that was stupid because Mia couldn't see her. "Uh, yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Three different tests and a missed period can't lie."

"When?"

"That day. That we were all ice skating. And then we went to watch movies at your apartment."

"Oh." Mia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remembered that day perfectly. It was about a month ago and Tina and Boris had gone away for a while during the movie and … well they all assumed that they had found a great make out place. And none of the rest of them cared. Mia had her own make out partner, and Shameeka and her then-boyfriend Luke were having another argument. Plus she could totally tell that Perin and Aaron (the guy formerly known as the guy who hates it when they put corn in the chili) were trying not to think about each other.

And these days that's who their closest friends were. Lilly was sent to a boarding school two years previously, where she claimed she would "get a better feel about what the future's politicians are going to be like." And Ling Su had gotten highly involved with those in the art club and decided (on her own) that she needed to hang out with more artistic types.

"Didn't you use protection?"

"I- It must have fallen off. I couldn't help myself Mia," Tina quickly explained. "Boris knows the way I feel when I get around him, so when we stared getting more and more intimate-"

"Oh, Tina," Mia cut in. "I understand." More than she wanted to. Mia REALLY did not want to think about Boris doing that. "So… what are you planning to do, Tina?"

"I don't know! I HATE HIM!" Tina cried out. "Him and all men. Every single one!"

Mia thought quickly. "I'm coming home, alright? You don't need to be alone at a time like this." How she was getting home was unknown, but she was going to somehow convince Grandmère and her father to let her go. They could negotiate the peace treaty with Jordan without her, couldn't they? "And I'll stay on the phone until you go to sleep, ok? I've got free night minutes anyway."

"Thanks Mia," Tina whispered into the phone. Mia could hear Tina crawl into her own penthouse bed and whisper as she drifted off to sleep. "Winter just hasn't been my season…"

And as she listened to Tina's breathing get shallower, Mia got out her diary and started to write.

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"**

"You what!" Mia shouted as Tina closed her room's door.

"Quiet, Mia," Tina whispered. She crossed the room and sat on her vanity's chair. "I haven't told my parents yet. Or Boris."

"Who have you told then, Tina?"

Tina smiled. "Just you."

Mia stared at the ceiling and then muttered. "And why haven't you told anyone else?"

"I just don't want them to find out. Boris thought that we were safe. And… well I don't want this to be happening to me." Tina looked into her friend's eyes with a sorrowful heart.

"Tina, whether you want it or not, this is happening. How are you going to explain it to your dad when you start gorging yourself or your mom when she notices you've stopped having your period? No offence, but these things WILL happen."

Tina's eyes started to fill up. "I know. I just thought that maybe I can go away for a while. Like to Genovia with you, for the summer! And then I'll stay longer until the baby is born. I won't be any trouble, really. I'll clean up after myself. I'll make my own food. I could be your lady in waiting!"

Mia smiled at Tina's idea. "You're going to start showing by then. And you're not being fair to Boris. You've got to tell him at least."

"I'm not speaking to him!" Tina shouted, tears flinging everywhere. "I don't care if I ever talk to him again!"

Mia touched her friend's shoulder. "I know you're upset, Tina. You think that it's all his fault don't you?" Mia felt her friend nod on her shoulder. "But you do love him don't you? That's why you decided to sleep with him."

Tina pulled away from Mia and said in a quiet voice. "I do love him. I just don't want him to hate me first." She looked over at Mia. "This is going to change everything you know? Not the having sex, it's the having a baby. I can't do it. I'm too young. I didn't want this Mia. I can't have this baby."

Mia knew what the look in her friend's eyes meant. "Tina you know it's wrong."

"He's such a great musician Mia. He'll have to sacrifice talent for me. A silly little girl, who let her emotions get carried away with her. I can't let him do that. And if he finds out he will. I know he will. That's why I love him."

"Tina," Mia said firmly. "You need to tell him before you decide anything."

Mia made Tina ring the doorbell to the Pelkowski apartment. This was Tina's endeavor not her own, and she would try to stay in the shadows as much as possible.

Mrs. Pelkowski opened the door. "Why, Tina! And Mia! How lovely! Does Boris know that you were coming?"

Tina smiled slightly and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Uh, no, Mrs. Pelkowski," Mia jumped in, realizing that she couldn't expect Tina to be easily able to say much to the mother of the father of her baby. "Is he in?"

Mrs. Pelkowski smiled sweetly. "Of course he is. He's in his room; you know where it is Tina. I think he's working on some Chopin, some sweet melody. I've got some cooking for supper, so you two may just show yourself to his door. And know that you two are welcome to stay for supper," Mrs. Pelkowski bustled off through the apartment.

"You know where his room is?" Mia hissed.

Tina looked bashful. "Well yeah. I've been here before. So what? You know where Michael's room is."

"I've been best friends with his sister since kindergarten and I helped him set up his dorm AND his new apartment. Of course I know where his room is."

Mia followed as Tina walked through the apartment. It was an average apartment, decorated for storability with afghans and family portraits everywhere. She almost laughed some of Boris' younger pictures, when he was still living in Russia, he still had the braces and glasses, and he was as dorky as ever. Finally Tina stopped in front of a room that was covered in different orchestra pictures, and announcements, and pictures of Boris playing at various historic symphonic halls. She knocked softly on the door.

Boris opened his door with his shirt off, his boxers showing, and looking very much like an advertisement for jeans. He was clearly expecting somebody other than his girlfriend and her friend to be there when his eyes widened and he said, "Tina! What-uh hold on a moment!"

Boris quickly shut the door the two girls could hear him shuffling around his room, apparently cleaning it.

After about a minute, Boris opened the door again, this time with a shirt and a smile on. "Um, come on in." He held the door open for Tina, and she and Mia stepped into his room, Mia closing the door because Boris's attention was focused on Tina.

The room was still cluttered, with his violin resting on a desk that had sheaves of papers spread out on it. Boris's bed was against the wall and there was a long, high up window, through which a brilliant patch of sun shone through.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly. "You stopped calling me, and wouldn't return my calls. Is it something that I did? Whatever it is, I'm so sorry, Tina. I'll never do it again, if it upsets you this much." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Tina could feel the place that Boris was touching melting, and she felt herself calm down. Looking into his eyes, she felt that nothing would ever go wrong. But then, it did.

Tina collapsed on his bed, cradling her head in her hands while weeping. "Boris…"

Boris looked at Mia. "What is the matter with her? Is she sick? Does she have cancer? Do her parents suddenly hate me? I though Mr. And Mrs. Hakim Baba liked me well enough, but I never know." He looked back at sobbing Tina. "Tina tell me. I want to know what is wrong with the girl I love."

This statement just made Tina sob all the harder. "No you don't Boris. Mia, I can't tell him! I can't do it! You tell him!"

Mia slowly shook her head at Boris. "I can't tell you. It's something that Tina has to tell you on her own."

Boris sat down next to his girlfriend and lifted her face in his own hands. "Tina. Are you dying? Please. Tell me. Nothing will hurt me more than not being able to comfort you and help you." He brushed a tear out of her eye. "I love you."

"No you don't Boris. This is too horrible."

Though Boris was thinking the worst, he didn't say it. "I don't care. I want to know."

Slowly the words slipped out of Tina's mouth. "Boris, I'm pregnant."

He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "Is that all?"

Tina stood up and started pacing around. "Is that all! What do you mean is that all! Don't you understand Boris! I'm going to have a baby! We're both teenagers! We're too young to be having children! This child is going to be born out of wedlock to two people who are barely old enough to take care of themselves! Our parents are going to be so ashamed of us! And you're asking is that all!"

Boris took the hands that were flying into the air. "I was afraid that you didn't love me anymore, Tina. Anything seems light when compared to that."

Tina fell back into those strong arms, and began weeping again. "What are we going to do, Boris?" She whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I don't know," he replied. "I just don't know."

Boris and Tina decided to keep the baby. And after graduation, they were going to get married. After many tears by both Tina and Boris, they also had told their parents the news, and their decision.

The Pelkowskis were joyous. They adored Tina, and thought all along that Tina was the one for their little Boris (or at least that's what Mrs. Pelkowski said. Mr. Pelkowski was a man of few words).

The Hakim Babas though were a different story. Mr. Hakim Baba shouted his lungs out at Boris for doing this to his little girl, then at Tina for being so irresponsible, and then at Wahim because where had he been at this time (Mr. Hakim Baba forgot that Wahim isn't a baby sitter, and over at the Thermopolis/Gianini loft he's off duty). Mrs. Hakim Baba just sat there and looked miserable.

"What are your plans for the future, boy!" Mr. Hakim Baba roared at Boris.

Boris gulped then replied. "I've got a good future secured for me as a musician. I've already got a job offer to be in the Washington Symphonic Orchestra, for my skills as a violinist."

"Playing a fiddle won't put food on your table forever."

"I know. By then I will have achieved a degree in education, and I'll be able to teach."

"Bah! Teach! Tina is a high frills girl, boy. A teacher's income won't do much for her."

"Dad! I'm not THAT high frills! I can live on whatever we bring in."

"But how will he be home every night? That schedule will be extremely difficult."

"I agree, Mr. Hakim Baba. We will have a hard time in the beginning, but we will get through it. I have no doubt that Tina is strong enough."

"What about your plans!" Mrs. Hakim Baba yelled out. "You were going to be an advice columnist at _SHINE_ magazine! That was your _dream_!"

"I still will be Mom! I'll just have to wait a few months. I would have had to wait anyway!"

"Where will you live?" Mr. Hakim Baba roared. "Did you think about any of this when you did this to my little girl, boy! Oh you think you're clever sitting here, telling me that what you did was alright, but I'm telling you it's not! If she comes running home after a month of this, I'll rip out your throat, boy!"

Mrs. Hakim Baba stood up and sat her husband down. "Honey, your condition!"

"Bah, my condition," Mr. Hakim Baba growled. His stare focused back on Boris. "You hurt my little girl, or let her get hurt, you'll wish you had never laid eyes on her."

Tina clung to Boris. "I won't sir," Boris said confidently. "I won't."

Mia wasn't there during that high strung conversation. That was an intimate family setting where it would have been inappropriate for her to be present. Tina just told her all of this an hour or so later, as they lounged in Mia's room.

"He said it just like that, Mia! I don't think anybody could have stood up to my father the way Boris did, and he was so handsome the way he told them the plan for our life," Tina was almost delirious, laying on Mia's four post bed with her hair all ruffled up. Her parents hadn't been happy with it, but they had given them their consent, which was way more than anyone could ask for. They understood that they were going to reap the consequences from their actions, and hope that the kids came to their senses in time, but they consented!

"I'm sure Boris was very… uh… focused," Mia said from her recliner chair, with Fat Louie lounging in her lap. The thing is, she never thought Boris was even remotely handsome (well maybe remotely handsome now that he had contacts and he got rid of the braces) or brave. Well there was that time he had dropped that globe on his head when Lilly broke up with him, but that was more stupidity than bravery. Or maybe that was Boris's way of expressing passion. "Was" being the key word, because now he obviously had found the way most normal people…

Ok, EW. Mia really didn't want to think THAT anymore than she had too. "So are you guys going to have a ceremony?"

Tina's eyes got dreamy for a moment. "I wish I could say only a small one, but my parents insist on the soirée that Grandmère had insisted upon when your Mom tried to get married. So we're probably going to elope the day of graduation, telling only Boris's parents that we're leaving. Did you know that Mrs. Pelkowski actually offered me to live there if my parents were extremely upset and I needed to become an emancipated minor? She's simply the best mother-in-law-to-be a girl could ask for," Tina stopped for a moment to sigh about what the word mother-in-law-to-be meant.

Mia pet Fat Louie, running her fingers through his orange fur.

"Mia?" Tina lightly said. "I don't think that we can do this own our own."

"That's why you'll have your friends," Mia said.

Tina shook her head. "But we want the baby to have more than that. I was wondering… Do you think … Might you… Could you and Michael could be the baby's godparents? Boris is going to ask Michael when he talks to him next, but I wanted to ask you first. I know it's a bit weird but…" Tina rambled on, unknowing that she was stroking her stomach.

Mia smiled. "Only if I get to say bibity bobity boo."

Tina and Mia walked into the maternity ward at the hospital.

"I didn't know that you meant coming with you to things like this, Tina!" Mia said.

Tina looked abashed. "Well Boris can't stand the sight of blood and my mom wouldn't have been able to come without trying to convince me to get an abortion. You know how hard that is on me, Mia."

Mia inhaled then spoke. "Yeah I understand. I just…" Mia drifted off having the feeling that she was being watched.

When she took a good look around, she could see that it was more than just a feeling. The nurses at the reception desk couldn't take their eyes off of the two young girls in the maternity ward. The family members that were waiting to see the new born babies were looking at them like they were something nasty and contagious.

Mia and Tina then realized that they had no clue where they were going.

"Um, excuse me," Mia said to the receptionist with the salt-and-pepper hair. "Can you tell me where Dr. Evans's office is?"

The nurse looked at her accusingly. "Are you aware that Dr. Evans is a doctor that specialized in birthing?"

Tina gave a wavering smile, "Yeah. I mean, uh, yes. We are aware of that."

Salt-and-pepper gave another irate look, then explained where the woman's office is.

The girls hurried off as fast as they could, but they couldn't quite escape the muttering that salt-and-pepper gave under her breath.

**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason  
**

Mia threw herself on her bed, very much like she did when she had gotten that eventful call from Tina.

And it was just a week later, today, when Tina had her first doctor's appointment.

Mia knew all the emotions that her friend was feeling at the time. Relief, for having a future. Shame, from the fact that she even got pregnant. Constant worry, wondering if their lives will be good enough.

And love, mostly from what Boris was giving her.

Mia knew that they were all reaching a place in their lives which she felt like calling "The Point Of No Return". And yet she couldn't help but wonder what the next years of their lives were going to be like.

She took out her diary, and wrote what she felt.

**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe  
**

"MICHAEL!" Mia screamed, as she ran up to meet him on the sidewalk and gave him a very friendly welcome.

Michael pried Mia off of him. "Miss me?" he chuckled.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "It's felt like I've been waiting my whole life waiting for you to come back."

"Well then maybe you'll have to spend another one with me," he said as he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulders and headed back into the Thermopolis/Gianni's apartment building.

"Oh, put me down! Lars! Stop him!" Mia laughed as she pretended to pound Michael on the back.

Lars smiled. "No can do princess. Have you taken a good look at the guy? He'll rip me to little rippy bits!" He laughed heartily at his joke. Lars, at 6' 4'' and 260 lbs, could easily hold his own, despite the muscles Michael had gotten while hauling computer parts.

Lars looked down at his watch. "Are you two going to be here for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah," Mia said. "Mom's up there, helping Rocky with his 'abstract' finger painting."

"Good," Lars said. "I'm going to grab me a pie and see if Lola wants to see the latest Nicolas Cage."

"You do that," Michael said. "Though I've seen it and it's nothing extraordinary. Too romantic if you ask me."

"At least somebody will like the movie then. I'll catch you two later."

"See ya Lars," Mia said, as the bodyguard walked off.

Michael took Mia by the arm and led her to the elevator. "Going up, milady?" He asked in a poor attempt at an English accent.

"Stop it, you goof," Mia said as she took Michael away from the elevator and to the bench in the tiny lobby. "I don't want to go up just yet anyway. We'll end up either helping Mom clean up, or watching another movie, and I want to hear how Felix is doing."

Felix, the drummer in Michael's band, Skinner Box, was the reason Mia hadn't seen Michael in a few days. When Felix was caught in possession of marijuana about a year before, his father had pulled a few strings and Felix was told that he was either to enlist in the U.S. Army or deal with the courts. Felix chose the Army.

Army life hadn't done much good for Felix either. He started getting depressed and he started drinking, and stopped playing music.

They sat down as Michael started talk. "He's doing…" Michael started as if he were going to say one thing then changed his mind. "I can't lie to you Mia. He's not doing well. He hates what he's doing, he doesn't agree with the war, and he just found out that he's being sent on over."

"Oh, no," Mia whispered.

Michael cradled his head in his hands. "They wouldn't even let him come with me to celebrate his twenty first birthday. And I can tell he's still under the influence, no matter how many sergeants he fools. He wouldn't be this docile otherwise. I don't think that that he's even been sober since October. And to Felix it was just another day."

Mia took Michael's hand, and noticed the moisture in eyes that were resting on something she could not control. Michael loved his music, his band. But here were his hopes of trying to break out into the big time, falling to pieces in his hands.

"You know what I think?"

Michael slipped out of his thoughts and smiled at this rhetorical question. "Let me guess: You're thinking about dragging me into the service closet over there, and start pawing at me like a wild animal."

"Close."

"How close?"

"I think that we should have a party tonight, to cheer us all up. You, me, Tina, Boris, and whoever else is free. We haven't hung out in such a long time, and wait until you hear my impression of Grandmère impersonating Brittany Spears. I've got some new stuff, that involve the words 'My God, are these mine!'"

He thought about it for a moment, then lightly upturned the corners of his mouth. "That does sound like fun."

**In May he turns 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.**

**  
**  
Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

Mia watched Tina watching Boris and a group of junior guys argue about the foundations of South Park. She could see the way her friend's eyes hugged Boris, and then lit up every time Boris turned around and smiled at her. The way that Tina looked like she was thinking about other things, but unconsciously constantly kept Boris in her view, like she couldn't believe he was real. Mia knew what Tina was feeling.

Mia felt like that whenever she looked at Michael.

She knew that this might be one of the last times that they could ever get together normally. Tina would be showing soon. And the rest of them would be going their separate ways after graduating.

But Mia knew that she would always have her friends' backs. Through thick and thin, no matter what happens. And that little baby would have some super godparents.

**There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.  
**

Mia thought some more, but then she realized that Michael wasn't in the loft's living room. She took a quick double check, and then ran off around the rest of the loft.

Her bedroom door was closed, and when she opened it, she found Michael there with his keyboard he had brought earlier (in case he and Boris wanted to supply some live music) and a sheaf of papers.

"Michael?"

He looked up, suddenly realizing that Mia was there. "Um, sorry Mia, I didn't mean to…"

Mia glimpsed at the papers in his hands and realized that that was her handwriting.

Michael gulped. "I came in here to sort of relax for a moment. And then I accidentally knocked over your diary, and these came flying out."

She took the papers from his hands, while he continued talking. "I tried to put them back in the right order, honestly. But you've never shown me this stuff before, and before I knew it I started reading it.

Mia stared at the first line on the page:

"_2AM and I'm still awake…"_

"It's good stuff, Mia. When did you write this?"

She looked up into his face. "It was when Tina first told me. I wasn't trying to make it good, it just came out of me."

"I can tell." Michael said, then walked over to where his piano was set up. "Mia can you do me a favor?"

Mia looked him puzzledly. "What?"

"I want to write a song. With these as the lyrics."

"… But these aren't lyrics. It's just a poem."

He shook his head. "It's not just a poem. I can tell it's something more."

Mia looked down at her feet. "If you need them Michael, of course you can use them. Just be sure to let me hear the finished song."

"Can I ask you something else?" Michael said.

She looked back over at him, with an even more puzzled expression. "Okay. Shoot."

"Can you sing this?"

Mia hollowly laughed. "Me? Sing?"

"Yeah. I've heard you before, when you were thinking that I was doing something else."

"But I don't know what it sounds like…"

"Just sing what sounds right." He sat down to his piano, and raised his hands to start playing.

"But Michael…"

"Shhh… Just sing for me, Mia."

Mia closed her eyes, not needing to see the words, because her heart already knew them. And when it felt right she started to sing.

The party stopped when it heard them, but the two were oblivious to it. Slowly they crept to the slightly ajar door and saw Mia and Michael.

Boris picked up his guitar, and started strumming it slightly to accompany them. Mr. Gianini lightly tapped his drums.

Michael looked up, when he realized that something other than he and Mia were there. He then smiled at these people, and returned to just making this song by ear.

But Mia, with her back turned to the door, never realized that anybody was there. And when she finished what she had written she started to add more words, words that she knew she felt, words that felt right, right here and now.

When she broke back into the final refrain, she finally realized that somebody was accompanying her other than Michael. She turned around to see Tina, with glistening eyes, backing Mia up. Because Tina understood.

If your friends can't back you up, who can?

**  
2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to**

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

That last lyrical part was simply for those who don't know the song.

So I hoped you like it. And congradulations for actually getting through it! My Microsoft Word now says that there are … 5,470 words, 692 lines, and 14 pages. If you liked it tell me. If you didn't like it tell me. The only way I'll truly hate you is if you read this then refuse to tell me what you think.

So please review, all are accepted with gratitude. Like a princess almost… :D


End file.
